villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Satan (Castlevania)
Satan is the fallen archangel Lucifer that rules Hell and the main antagonist of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. History Satan was condemned to Hell after he attempted to become God's equal. However he found a means of revenge, when Zobek began searching Hell to find a way to assemble the powerful God Mask. Satan granted Zobek great knowledge and power, presumably through the Devil Mask, and placed the idea of an elaborate plan that would play to the fallen archangel's own goals in his head. Thus Satan was behind Zobek manipulating Gabriel Belmont into obtaining the pieces of the God Mask by defeating the Lords of Shadow. After Gabriel obtained the last piece of mask, Zobek revealed his manipulations and that he was the last Lord of Shadow, the Lord of Necromancers. Satan appeared and incinerated Zobek, taking the God Mask from him and told Gabriel that he'd been the being that granted the Lord of Necromancers power and knowledge. The fallen archangel had been behind everything from the very beginning so as to return to Heaven and overthrow God. Satan offered Gabriel a place at his side, trying to convince him that they were alike. However he refused and they engaged each other in battle. Despite the fallen archangel possessing great power and succeeding in gravely injuring Gabriel, he was defeated. As he held Satan in a choke hold, the fallen archangel tried to convince him that God had forsaken him only to be ignored. Satan proceeded to taunt Gabriel, saying he would introduce Marie (Gabriel's finance, who he had been trying to resurrect with the God Mask) to such pleasures in Hell. Gabriel told him that her soul would go to Heaven, but Satan only laughed. Seconds later Gabriel finished the fallen archangel, breaking the spell holding the deceased souls on Earth. However many centuries later, Zobek went to visit Gabriel (now a vampire) and told him that Satan's acolytes were preparing for his imminent return, saying that they had to stop him or he would have revenge on both of them. Powers and Abilties Satan is extremely powerful, possessing power over both dark and light magic, and wields a staff through which he channels his powers. He can use it to shake the ground, send out fire blasts, generate pentacles of dark and light magic, which can trap his enemy if they walk in them without channeling the same kind of energy, and create angelic beings wielding scythes made of dark and light energy. Satan can also fly and generate darkness around him and possesses great strength, along with some sort of telekinetic ability seen when he reconstructed the ground he crashed into and summoned his staff back to him with his mind. Trivia *In the English version of the game, Satan is voiced by Jason Isaacs, who voiced Ra's al Ghul in Batman: Under the Red Hood, and in the Japanese version, he is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita. Category:Castlevania Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Demon Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Immortals Category:Humanoid Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Bosses Category:Angel Category:Satanism Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Satan Category:Theology Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Staff Wielders Category:Evil Light Category:The Heavy Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:God Wannabe